User blog:Sppople/Doctor Doom vs Ultron (Comics)
Doctor Doom, The Cold-Hearted, Metal-Masked Evil Genius vs Ultron, The Great Devilish Robotic Enemy of the Avengers Notes Doctor Doom has no Doombots. Ultron has no Ultron Sentinels. Doctor Doom Background Before Doctor Doom became his Ruler of Latvaria, he was a gypsy called Victor Von Doom. His father died and his mother had sold her soul to the Devil himself. Victor mastered Science and Magic. Victor then created a Machine that would take him to hell and back in order to save his mother. But the Machine went wrong and scarred his face. Victor was disgusted by his scar, so he fled to the Mountains only to come across a party of Monks. He ordered them to build him a Metallic Armour and Mask, which he put on before it had cooled, so his was even more scarred. Victor then named himself Doctor Doom and took over his home country, Latvaria. After he rescued his mother from Hell, he travelled to the future and believed that if he took over the world, there would be no suffering. Characteristics *Real Name: Victor Von Doom *Height: 6'7 (With Armour) 6'2 (Without Armour) Powers and Abilities *'Genius Intellect: '''Doctor Doom's greatest weapon is his intelligence. Aside from the numerous inventions he has created over the years, Doom is a genius in Physics, Robotics, Genetics, Weaponry, Technology, Biochemestry, Time Travel and Manipulation. *'Enchanced Strength: Thanks to His Armour, Doctor Doom can lift Several Tons and outfight Superstrong opponents. *'Flight: '''Doctor Doom has the ability to fly, because of his Armours technology. *'Durability: 'Doctor Doom's Armour has a great defence because of it's Titanium Alloy. *'Concussive Blasts: 'The Armour's Gauntlets can fire Concussive blasts. *'Force Field: 'Doctor Doom can create a force field from his Armour, but he needs to lower his field to fight back. *'Molecular Expander: 'Doctor Doom's Armour can enlargen objects like tiny stones into Giant Boulders. *'Magic: 'Doctor Doom has learnt Magic, capapable of the following: **'Magical Blasts: ' **'Mystical Force Fields **'Teleportation' **'Mind Transference' **'Time Travel' Ultron Background Ultron was created by Hank Pym of the Avengers. Ultron became sentient and rebelled, hipnotizing Hank Pym into forgetting that Ultron exists. Ultron then improved his body continuesly and became an Enemy of the Avengers Characteristics *Height: 6' Abilities *'Strength: '''Ultron can lift 100 tons. *'Flight: Ultron can fly thanks to his Rocket Boosters. *'Durability: '''Being composed of Adamantium, Ultron is extremely durable, and can survive an 100 megaton Atomic Bomb. However, his insides are easily able to be damaged. *'Laser Blasts: 'Ultron can blast lasers. *'Speed: 'Ultron is faster than the greatest Human Athlete. *'Intelligence: '''Ultron has a vast artificial intelligence, helping him upgrade himself and build new weapons. X-Factors Doctor Doom/Ultron 100-'''Intelligence-89 Ultron may be a Super-Computer, but Doctor Doom thinks as fast as a super-computer and being human, means that he is more creative in thinking, although he is arrogant. 71-Strength-79 Doctor Doom is super strong, but he can't lift 100 tons like Ultron can. 100-Technology-97 Ultron is his own greatest weapon and he is constantly upgrading, but Doctor Doom has created dozens of incredible inventons in attempt to try to outsmart his rival Reed Richards, who is also a genius. Doom is also an expert is creating weaponry. Votes Voting ends 27th July 2015. Category:Blog posts